<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brothers best friend by StandforAnarchy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069657">Brothers best friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandforAnarchy/pseuds/StandforAnarchy'>StandforAnarchy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, F/M, Hardcore, Knifeplay, Loud Sex, Masochism, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Switching, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandforAnarchy/pseuds/StandforAnarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus’s best friend from way back when comes back and there is a lot of tension between her and Elijah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brothers best friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klaus’ best friend from the 13th century had stumbled into New Orleans after running because of a fight they had, thinking he was dead but found him alive and ended up making  peace with each other and becoming friends again. There had always been slight tension between her and Elijah, she had a rather obvious affection for him back in the day but now she had returned things were just awkward. The new kind of clothing looked amazing on her. The way a skirt sat on her hips, the way a shirt perfectly accentuated her features, the way Jeans would press against her thighs. She was so much more gorgeous than Elijah had ever remembered. But he had to contain himself, she was his brothers best friend, if history taught him anything, it was to not date someone his brother had a close relationship with... well if we’re being honest, it was to not date at all. </p><p>Elijah walked into the main room where music played, the stench of alcohol and weed was enough to make him feel sick. He looked to see Klaus and Alex on the couch, they were high as kites, reading Elijah’s journals. <br/>“Well this isn’t healthy.” Elijah interrupted, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. They looked at him for a minute trying to seem sober only to burst into childish giggles. <br/>“Dearest Diary, today I almost lost it at Niklaus. It’s like he’s not even trying anymore, I’m beginning to loose faith. It doesn’t help with the new friendships he seems to have created. His new friend Alexandria is a terrible influence on him.” Alex read out, mocking him with every word. <br/>“Great, now that we’ve established you can read, allow me to introduce you to caffeine. Sober up, you’re coming with me.” Elijah said placing down a cup of coffee.<br/>“Are you going to tell me where we’re going or not?” She said pulling herself up and grabbing the cup.<br/>“Some group of mangy vampires are attempting to rehome in mystic falls and apparently I’m pest control for the whole of the country.” He explained.<br/>“Great, so why am I coming?” <br/>“Well, knowing Mathew Donovan, there is around a 32% chance that this is a trap so I’m going to need someone to lurk around and between you and my brother you’re the least likely I’m to kill... very close odds though.” </p><p>“Ughhh we’ve been driving for 10 hours non stop, it’s dark and I’m bored.” Alex broke the silence.<br/>“What do you expect me to do about that?” Elijah questioned.<br/>“Entertain me.” She replied leaning into Elijah, her heart beat distracting Elijah from the road, he turned to look at her directly in the eyes for a split second, struggling to say anything before quickly facing back on the road. <br/>“Perhaps I should have just brought my brother.” <br/>“And why didn’t you?” She snarled, sitting back in the passenger seat. Elijah pulled the car over into a lay-by,<br/>“What are you-“ she was cut off by Elijah grabbing her face and pulling it into his, igniting a powerful kiss, making every inch of their skins burn with passion and the desire to rip each other’s clothes off right then and there in front of every passing car. Eventually Alex pulled away and managed to fight off the urge. <br/>“We should stop.” She said shamefully. <br/>“Forgive me.” He apologised, readjusting himself. <br/>“Let’s just forget it happened.” She responded.<br/>“Indeed, we should probably get some rest, I have a house down the road from here, we can go there, get some rest and continue the journey tomorrow.” <br/>“Sounds good.” .</p><p>Elijah walked into the kitchen, wanting to know what Alex wanting to know what Alex was doing and to talk about what happened in the car, to find her chopping some vegetables.<br/>“You cook?” Elijah asked, shocked. <br/>“I’m 705 years old, of course I cook.” She answered, rolling her eyes.<br/>“And strangely you don’t look a day over 23... we need to talk about earlier-“ he added, interrupted by Alex turning and putting a knife to his Jugular Vein. Strangely the cold metal pressing against his skin felt erotic. <br/>“We cannot tell Nicky.” -her personal nickname for Niklaus. He liked how flustered she looked right now. Truth is she was only flustered because she could tell how much he was enjoying this.<br/>“I- I wasn’t going to suggest that.” He mumbled, struggling to get out his words, practically trembling. <br/>“Good.” She said, pressing the knife deeper, drawing a gentle line of blood, Elijah slipping a gentle moan. Alex was barely containing herself anymore either, her breathing intensifying and her legs getting weaker until eventually the knife slipped down and her left ankle fell but Elijah gripped onto her leg and back, pulling her to his chest. She looked up at him in the eyes and imagined doing every position in every room of this house, so did he. Finally they locked lips and send every nerve in their bodies pulsing in desperate need to feel every part of each other. He pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, they vamped up the stairs and into the master bedroom. She pushed off of Elijah and threw him down onto the bed, straddling him and pulling him back into the kiss, harder and grinding herself on him. He flipped her around and ripped her shirt off to reveal a Lacy black bra and then did the same with her jeans, showing a matching thong. He trailed kisses down her chest whilst playing with the side of her underwear and running his hand up and down her thigh, he removed his shirt and she fumbled with his belt. Finally they were both butt naked and his dick was stroking her lining until she couldn’t take anymore of the teasing and pulled him into her. Both of them let out a shocked gasp from how perfectly he fit. She tightened her core around his cock making him struggle and pant. She threw her head back and grabbed a handful of the sheets, moaning with every pump. <br/>“Turn over.” He ordered and she complied, releasing herself from him and turning over, pushing her hips up. Elijah pushed her head down into the mattress and slamming himself back into her making her shriek. He sped up and repeated the process causing her to shiver and Elijah to groan louder than he had ever done.<br/> “E- Elijah I’m close.” She gasped, muffled by the sheets.<br/>“Not yet, hold on to it.” He said, pushing himself down on her and biting her back.<br/>“I want to watch your face as you cum.” He added. Elijah pulled himself away, rolled underneath her and once again, she straddled him. He gripped her hips and pulled her up and down, watching her get closer and closer as he got closer and closer. <br/>“N-now.” He struggled. And finally with one last hard pump they both released, practically screaming in pure ripples of sinful pleasure. She finally managed to move after being stuck on him for a few minutes, Alex flopped down next to him, coated in sweat and the afterglow of sex.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want more of this storyline or more of this smut, leave a comment :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>